Who Knows
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: 1st Person POV. A well respected teen wakes up with no recollection of the night before. To make things worse, he finds himself in his enemy's bed. How did this happen and why did he wake up alone? Yaoi/Shounen Ai implied.


_Who Knows_

_By: Yami Yuugi_

_Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Angst._

_First person point of view. A well respected teen wakes up with no recollection of the night before. To make things worse, he finds himself in his enemy's bed. How did this happen and why did he end up there alone?_

_Warnings: Language, Sexual Themes, Yaoi/Shounen Ai._

_Pairing: To be decided._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>I was always considered a well respected person. I could do no wrong. I was the golden child of my family. My siblings would have looked up to me. Well... that is if I had any. I'm an only child spoiled beyond belief. Anything I want is <em>instantly<em> mine.

However, even with all of this respect and everything I could ever want, there is still a blank space that fills me with a yearning.

A yearning that desires to be filled. No one knows the true me. I can bring about the 'best' in people with one flutter of my eyelashes.

Call me narcissistic, but the truth is right there. I may be an egotistical bastard but I can make things happen.

Because I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream. (1)

* * *

><p>It's morning. This much I know. I groan as sunlight hits me square in the face, waking me up at this god-awful hour.<p>

God it's so fucking bright outside.

I open my eyes slowly, taking in the scene before me. Wait... Where the hell am I?

I look around, taking in the unfamiliar room before me.

It's fairly neat and it offers a bit of insight into this person's interests quite easily. Posters of Duel Monsters and Video Games litter the walls, tacked up in various positions. It's enough to give you a headache. The eye sore of a bedroom gets worse as you take in the various details that its owner has added. From the large HD TV in the corner with various game consoles hooked up to it, to the small desk that is placed strategically in front of a large bay window. This person's taste was definitely interesting to say the least.

From there, I take in something that has managed to capture my interest. I didn't think it was even possible... This person has an intricately carved golden box. The etchings are hard to see from this angle but it looks like Hieroglyphics?

Did this person steal that box from a museum?

It does not take long for my train of thought to end. I look around at myself, noting that I am currently shirtless. I raise a brow at this. What the hell did I do last night?

I move the duvet back a bit, gazing down at my bare form. So I was naked in a stranger's bed with no recollection of last night or where the hell I am.

Great. Just great.

With a sigh, I get up, seeing the remnants of my clothing scattered across the floor. I don't give it a second thought, picking up each article of clothing and putting it on. First the pants, the shirt, and then my shoes.

Whatever dignity I had left me once I take notice of a picture hanging on the wall by the bedroom door.

It depicted a teen who I knew little about and an older man. Just seeing the teen in this picture made my stomach churn.

How the fuck did I end up in this_ idiot's_ bedroom?

I didn't let these thoughts settle. I sucked up my last bout of courage and opened the bedroom door, finding the hallway deserted.

I dashed down the set of stairs that I saw first, caring little if I was spotted now. It was obvious that something had transpired last night.

My trek continued as I found the front door with ease. As soon as I made to open it, I heard shuffling in the distance.

Fuck...

Someone knows I'm here!

I hold onto the door knob, struggling to get it open. It was only after the shuffling stopped and a series of footsteps echoed in the distance. Shit!

I didn't bother to look behind me as I finally managed to get the front door open, thus scrambling to freedom before I was discovered.

I ran down the street, barely registering my surroundings. My body protested with each movement, legs feeling boneless and reminiscent of Jello.

I finally found solace in the form of a bench far away from my past whereabouts. Without a second thought, I collapsed into a heap onto this bench, body protesting greatly.

A groan escaped my lips as I felt my mind swim with fatigue. A familiar queasiness settled deep within the pit of my stomach. Nausea was setting in... Lovely... Just what had I done last night?

The pain was there but I ignored it for now, wanting to gain my bearings. I needed to know where I was and how the hell I ended up in that nerd's bed naked.

I let my eyes blink back fatigue, taking in my surroundings. I'm in a small shopping center. A shopping center I know all too well. A bit of relief fills me. So I'm still in Domino City.

I'm just a few blocks away from my home. It's only now that I realize that it's been pretty quiet. Even for someone as popular as me, my phone usually goes off by now. Well, whatever time it is and all. It's not like I know right now anyway.

I slip my hand into one of my pockets, searching for my phone. When I fail to find it, I hiss, realizing that I'm without my iPhone.

Grand... I'm stuck without a phone in the middle of town without any clue of what time it is or how the hell I managed to find myself in this predicament.

I lean back against the bench, placing a hand over my eyes, blocking out the sun.

As confused as I am, I just wanted to know how the hell I ended up in this predicament.

Of all people... How and why did I wake up in Yuugi Mutou's bedroom naked and alone?

* * *

><p><em>So this was a little exercise to get myself writing again. Will I finish this? It depends on you guys. Why did 'he' wake up in Yuugi's bed? Only time will tell.<em>

_(1): Quoted this lyric from Taylor Swift's "Blank Space."_


End file.
